Dai Dai no Mi
The Dai Dai no Mi (大大の実) is a Logia type Devil Fruit, allowing the user to become, manipulate and produce a Cool Flame, making the user a Cool Human (大寒人間,Daikan Ningen[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?''']). Dai (大) coming from the root word, Daikan (大寒) meaning “Cool or Cold Flame”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the '''Cool-Cool Fruit and this fruit was consumed by Mudon Jiao of the Tyrant Pirates. Strengths and Weakness The fruit's major strength like other Logia types is that it allows the user to produce as well as become the element they control. Mudon has shown to be able to produce a cool flame that is rather rare among the world, she seems to be able to manipulate it much like any normal flames. She is able to set things on fire and such, but rather an unique strength of this fruit is that Mudon is immune to dangerous levels of cold, as shown whenever she had been trapped for years as a child. Living among the highest mountains and such, she seems to have survived it without any fail. The user suffers the standard weakness of the devil fruit. Attacks *'Gekido: Harou' (激怒波浪, Literally Meaning “Rage Waves”) The user can create crescent shaped flame projectiles at opponents, if they come into contact with objects or people it can cause them to catch on fire. *'Gekido: Harou Renda' (激怒波浪, 連打, '''Literally meaning “Rage Waves Barrage”) The user will fire several crescent shaped flame projectiles at opponents. *'Enjin Model: Puchi' (プチ：寺モデルの, ''Literally Meaning “Rage Rings Model, Small”'') Mudon will place her hand on the ground and will create a small ring of fire around an opponent, group or object. The height of the flames will be 3 feet and the lengths will be 3 feet wide. *'Enjin Model: Baitai' (プチ：培地 Literally Meaning “Rage Rings Model") JMudon will place her hand on the ground and will create a small ring of fire around an opponent, group or object. The height of the flames will be 6 feet and the lengths will be 6 feet wide. *'Enjin Model: Okina' (プチ：大, Literally Meaning “Rage Rings Model, Large”) Mudon will place her hand on the ground and will create a small ring of fire around an opponent, group or object. The height of the flames will be 9 feet and the lengths will be 9 feet wide. *'Hei' (塀, Literally Meaning “Wall”) Mudon creates an immense wall of flame that surrounds the target and then forms a huge circle of flame in which to imprison others. This was shown when she found Caribou, she managed to force Caribou into one of the Hei and he was trapped for a good hour or so. *'Hinotama' (火の玉, Literally Meaning “Fireballs”) JMudon will be able to produce fireballs made out of her cool flame that are formed into a ball. She then can throw them at opponents; these plays however can explode when in contact with something or someone. Engulfing them in flames, the fireballs also are very special they are attracted to heat and any heat will do. So Mudon can fire these balls at others and the balls will follow the opponents because the flames are after the opponents. *'Shibarikubi' (縛り首, Literally Meaning “Death by Flame Breath”) Mudon will produce a cool flame breath as she exhales from her both. *'Hitotama no Yadama' (飛び道具, Literaly Meaning “Fireball Missile”) Mudon will create a fireball and fire it at an opponent, as the fireball is focused on the opponent’s body heat. Mudon will add more fireballs to create a giant missile shaped projectile that will go after the opponents. This technique wouldn't miss because it is like a modern day heat seeking missile. *'Dai Spear' - Mudon will grab a piece of metal or such, by surrounding the piece with her flames. Mudon will throw it at an opponent and it will stab the opponent, as the flames on the piece of metal will be drawn to the opponent’s body heat. *'Dai Sebon' - Mudon will use her sebon and surround them with her flames. She will fire them at opponents and again, since the flames are draw to heat they will go sources of heat. *'Dai Pillars'- Mudon will literally make flames in the shape of pillars, mostly to use theses to surround opponents or an area. Again much like the Hei techniques, these pillars can last from a short few seconds to a few hours holding in or forcing other things out. *'Dai Blaze'- Mudon will snap her fingers and opponents or whatever he pleases will go up in a blaze of flames. This attack is one of her more deadlier ones, mostly being that he somehow can be able to get the flamess to listen to her and when they get close enough to the opponents and they take heat in them. It will be just like a bomb going off near the opponents. *'Dai Threads'- Mudon has the able to set even steel threads of fire, however she is able to warp the steel wire around the opponents and then set them on fire. Or she is able to let the wires fly out and she will set them on fire as they are flying out. *'Dai Breath'- Mudon will literally breath out fire at opponents, she is able to use this at close combat against opponents. *'Dai Jet'- Mudon is able to conjure huge amounts of flame to propel herself at high speeds on the ground or through the air. JMudon used this skill to propel herself through the air over a ship and back onto the the red tyrant. *'Dai Stream'-Mudon is able to create long streams of flames from her flames, she can shoot these out of his palms and out of his mouth as well. She also was shown that he shoot it out of the tip of her nails, mostly using this to get space between her and an opponent. *'Shield'- By focusing flames in front of her, Mudon can create an extremely hot shield like form. So such as if bullets, swords and other things that come near her. They would literally burn up and fall to the ground, she has shown to use this against Caribou when they fought. *'Whip'-Mudon can create a long stream of flames and use it like a whip, however whatever she touches with this whip it will catch on fire. *'Totenkou' (東天紅, Literally Meaning "The Birds of Paradise") Mudon literally generates a flock of birds which are made of fire. They behave just like real, living birds, flapping their wings and able to make noise, despite being made of fire. When Mudon unleashes these creatures, they pan out and attack whatever opponents are before them, landing on top of their victims and setting them on fire. These birds are one of Mudon's special techniques that she uses, by just manipulating the flames to make them look as if they are real birds. *'Saikuron' (低気圧, Literally Meaning "Hell's Cyclone") Mudon sends out a cyclone of flame to engulf her opponents. While it is launched horizontally, it can sometimes re-position itself and spin vertically, like an actual cyclone. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Devil Fruit Category:Logia Devil Fruit